


Longer Waves

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [98]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> <br/><b>Challenge:</b> Kono: getting it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longer Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_She might be in awe of Steve, but when Chin tells her 'You're gettin' the hang of it, water woman,' she rides on it for weeks._


End file.
